As information technology progresses at an unprecedented pace, the need for information storage increases proportionately. Accordingly, the non-volatile information in stationary or portable communication demands higher capability and capacity storage. One approach to increasing the amount of storage is by decreasing physical dimensions of the stored bit (e.g., memory cell) to smaller dimensions, such as the nano technology. Another approach is to increase the stored density per bit. This second approach is known as digital multilevel non-volatile storage technology.
A digital multilevel non-volatile memory integrated system includes an apparatus and method for high voltage, high precision pulsing generation. The system may include a pulse signal generator that comprises a bias current generator for generating a plurality of bias currents. A voltage level generator generates a first high voltage signal in response to at least one of the bias currents. An operational amplifier has a first input coupled to the high voltage level generator, has an output for generating a pulsed shaped high voltage signal, and has a second input for receiving pulsed shaped high voltage signal. The high voltage pulsing may be fast and precise to permit real time control of the pulse parameters to adapt to memory cell attributes.